


Third Time's a Charm

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jaehyun, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Happy Ending, Hyunjae finds himself in unique situations, Hyunjae thinks too much, Juyeon is popular, Kissing, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), but it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: 3 times they kiss with Hyunjae sitting on top of Juyeon, plus the extra one.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my brain but here I am back with a ? of a one-shot. Something about person A sitting on person B while making out, is hot and I just had to roll with it. I hope you enjoy it so thank you for taking time out of your day to read this!

1.

“So are we doing this?”

Juyeon’s question has Hyunjae gulping. The situation itself was already gulp worthy. Here he was, currently sitting on the other’s lap with his legs hanging off the other side of the chair from a dare that still hasn’t finished yet. He still had to give the other a kiss on the lips.

“Yea, just give me a second.”

Hyunjae tries not to wiggle his butt too much. He’s sitting dangerously close to the other’s crotch and it didn’t help how Juyeon was so broad the way he was, with his arms naturally holding onto Hyunjae’s waist.

“Come on! Kiss already!” The crowd in the room is obnoxious and Hyunjae tries to drown out their cheers. 

Hyunjae tries not to think too much about it. Somehow, he had found himself in a game of truth or dare and at this point, it was just as bad as playing any round of spin the bottle. He had come to the Christmas themed party to pick up a drunk Eric, but the younger somehow managed to convince him in playing this single game before dropping the other home.

It didn’t help that Juyeon was there. The popular student and all-star athlete that excelled in any sport he participated in, and the boy that Hyunjae was slightly catching feelings for. He’s sure that it’s such a bad idea when he’s also such a nobody, and there’s about him other than the fact that he’s kind of on the volleyball team and a well-rounded student.

Hyunjae feels hands rubbing his back as Juyeon seems to try to comfort him for what he’s going to do. It’s just a kiss, that’s all. He’ll be off the other’s lap in no time to drive Eric home and to definitely give the other a lecture the next morning because no one prepared him for this.

Hyunjae stares at the other’s face. It wasn’t fair. Why was Juyeon so handsome? The other’s just looking at him and it makes Hyunjae feel nervous.

“Okay, I’m going to kiss you now.”

The other just nods. Hyunjae’s not even sure if the other was even sober, but consent was consent, even in a dare. As he inches closer towards the other’s face, Juyeon’s hand hold onto him closely and when their lips finally touch, it’s brief and light before Hyunjae pulls away.

He’s a little dazed, the fact that he kissed Juyeon is all that remains in his head.

“I-I’m going to get going now.”

What a way to sound awkward. Hyunjae’s not quite sure, but he thinks he sees a small disappointment on the other’s face, but it’s so brief, he could have saw wrong.

Hyunjae feels his face flushed. There’s no way he’s looking at Juyeon right now. Deep down, he’s kind of celebrating that he somehow managed to give the other a kiss, but still, this wasn’t the situation where he wanted to give a kiss. In an ideal situation, he would rather somehow be in a relationship with the other before he kissed anyone. But that wasn’t ever going to happen as he’s sure that Juyeon’s highly eyed and lusted for and Hyunjae doesn’t even stand a chance.

“Hyung, you finally kissed someone. Are you going to ask Juyeon to be your boyfriend?”

Hyunjae pulls Eric out the room as fast as he can. The other’s too loud for someone’s that drunk since Eric just revealed everything he would like to keep private and Hyunjae’s certain that its loud enough for Juyeon to hear everything. Eric was yelling.

Because no, Hyunjae would never ask Juyeon to be his boyfriend when he’s sure that Juyeon probably doesn’t even know who he is.

\----------

2.

Hyunjae firmly thinks that there’s not going to be a next time of him meeting Juyeon like this ever again. Ever since that night, it’s been all that he could think about before he falls asleep and if anything, it’s troubling. The thoughts that cumulate about the single kiss he shared with Juyeon (someone that he liked even before the kiss) is troubling for Hyunjae.

It’s just unfair the next time he sees Juyeon once again, it’s at a party again, except this time, Hyunjae’s purposefully gone on his own and he isn’t there to fetch Eric home. The night is going the way he expects it to: groups of people getting drunk off poor quality alcohol, groups splitting off into playing dumb drinking games, and Hyunjae still being too sober for his own liking and him regretting in coming to the party.

But somewhere between bathroom breaks and looking at the clock too many times, Hyunjae finally finds himself decently buzzed enough after accepting himself to take the shots given to him as he passes through. At this point, it wasn’t like there was anything else to do, and Jacob had promised him that he’ll be on the lookout for everyone else by staying sober for the night.The chants of drinking more, ring in his ears as Hyunjae makes his way out of the last room towards to the balcony and patio. It would be nice to get some fresh air, something to slow him down, sober up a bit before Hyunjae decides to call it a night to go home.

But he’s not alone. Juyeon’s out there too and Hyunjae tries not to swear when he notices the other there. Hyunjae didn’t come out here just so that he could be reminded of something that he doesn’t want to think or remember about. Juyeon’s sitting down again this time against one of those plastic chairs and Hyunjae doesn’t know if he should just stand at a distance away or if he should join the other at the chair nearby.

“Hey, you’re here.”  
“Yea, it’s nice to see you again-

The other’s name is on his lips but Hyunjae can’t find himself pronouncing them. The other’s too busy looking at him and Hyunjae feels as if there’s something on him that makes the other stare so hard. Was there a stain on his shirt? Was there something else he didn’t know of?

“Come over.”

Hyunjae thinks for a moment before he decides to go for the chair next to Juyeon. It doesn’t quite happen though when the other suddenly pulls at the belt straps of his tight jeans and all of a sudden, he’s pulled down so that he’s sitting on top of Juyeon again, just like what happened last time. The other’s hands rub against his thighs before they reach up towards his waist and back. It’s all happening so fast that before he could even process how wrong this is, the other touching him without his consent, all he feels is the pleasure that runs through his body. The slow assuring touches against him that makes Hyunjae want to melt against the other. The self control is out of his system as Hyunjae’s body relishes on things beyond that his mind could take and accept.

“Wait, we’re-  
“Shh-

Hyunjae finds warm arms holding around him once more as he finds soft lips pressing against his own and he knows, that for sure, that Juyeon definitely has alcohol in his system. The other didn’t even know him yet here Hyunjae was, kissing Juyeon again, but this time, Juyeon was the one initiating.

“Juyeon! We can’t!”

The other doesn’t seem to hear as he mouths back and him and Hyunjae supposes that at this point, he might as well get his worth of kisses anyway. He might have kissed Juyeon weeks ago at the other party, but Hyunjae’s never kissed enough in his lifetime to get the to full experience of it, and the fact that it’s his secret crush that was initiating made the idea more appealing to him (only if Juyeon wasn’t that drunk). Juyeon takes his breath away as the other passionately makes out with him, the other’s hands busily roaming all over Hyunjae’s body that he can’t but groan into the other’s mouth from the stimulation he’s receiving. Hyunjae only pushes the other away when he’s gasping for a breath. There’s saliva all over his mouth and from a glance, Juyeon’s lips look botched from all that kissing. It’s there when his brain finally snaps and Hyunjae feels the need to flee. He can’t do this, kissing hot strangers that he crushed on but never spoke to. Even if it felt good for his heart, it wasn’t going to be good for him long term.

“Fuck, I need to go.” Why was he in such a situation? He had kissed Juyeon, and had kissed him before, but they weren't a couple nor were they an item of sort. _It didn't make sense._

“Wait!”

Hyunjae stands up after his daze and runs away from the situation. Even when he get’s home, his brain is a mess and he takes extra care to shower and drink some water before heading to bed. But still, there’s too much going on from a single night, and there’s no proper way for Hyunjae to understand any of it. Was it just a coincidence? Why did he bother going to parties if these only kept happening? Why would Juyeon suddenly kiss him? Did the other like him or was it all just drunk actions?

\-----------

3.

The world works in mysterious ways. This time, Hyunjae’s just gotten home from class and the last thing he expects is Juyeon is sitting on a chair in the middle of his living room. Hyunjae tries to be calm, but it’s really hard to when he is surprised and his heart is racing just from seeing the other.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunjae prides himself for not stumbling over his words. 

“Eric let me in.”

Hyunjae gives a nod. Eric knew Juyeon and he didn’t even know? What was going on this entire time? Was all this set up so that Juyeon could mess with him even more? What were all these circumstances and connections happening to him, and why did Eric even allow the other in when the younger knew how much Hyunjae’s been complaining all distressed about how he keeps bumping into Juyeon at the worst times. There’s too much going on and too little at the same time. They’ve only encountered each other a few times and it’s not like Hyunjae even knows Juyeon personally. Eric and he both knows that Hyunjae’s got a stupid crush and had gotten the opportunity to make out with the dream guy of his life not once, but twice; the fact that his dream guy is suddenly in his living room wanting to speak with him is confusing.

“I wanted to apologize about the other night. I was drunk and you happened to be there so I kissed you and you ran away.”

“Yea, that’s one way to put it.”

Hyunjae bites down on his lip. The event had caused so much stress to him yet everything else seemed normal to Juyeon. But yes, Hyunjae had concluded to the same thought after the many sleepless night. It only made sense to him that Juyeon kissing him was only because the other was drunk and that there was nothing else to it. If Hyunjae could recall more clearly, the other was acting out of impulse and everything else was just a coincidences. Hyunjae just happened to be there and if it was someone else, Juyeon would’ve probably kissed someone else than him. There was nothing too deep to think about.

“I didn’t mean to pressure or force you into it but my body just acted out on my own, and I’m so sorry.”

“It didn’t mean anything right?”

Of all things that could have gone wrong, how could that have slipped out of his mouth? Hyunjae’s eyes widen as he realizes what he just said and he’s ready to disappear into his room. If Juyeon could just vanish, that would be even better. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of Juyeon, he had embarrassed himself already in that Juyeon kissed him twice and the other still doesn’t know who he is.

“Sorry could you excuse that? Your apologies are accepted, I’m just going to head to my room now if you could just see yourself out.”

Hyunjae tries to walk faster so that he could reach his room. Today just wasn’t his day. It doesn’t help that he hears a small laugh from the other presumingly that the other found it funny that he slipped up. What a fool Hyunjae had been.

“You’re cute.”

“What?” Hyunjae can’t help it but stop in his footsteps when he hears the other calling him cute. Since when was he cute because he’s sure that he isn’t. Not with the way that Eric tells him that he’s too fussy like a grandpa and for Sunwoo to call him out whenever Hyunjae did something particular, like wearing grey socks out, because that’s apparently considered “grandpa-like.”

“Hyunjae, I like you. I may have only kissed and met you a few times, but I’ve heard all kind of things from Eric and I would really like it if we could hang out and maybe kiss again sometime.”

“You know my name and what?” Hyunjae’s certain that he looks nothing attractive now with the way he’s gawking so ugly at the other because what was this he’s hearing? Juyeon would like to know him better? Juyeon wants to kiss him again sometime?

Juyeon walks over to him and Hyunjae tries not to falter in his stance. He doesn’t know if he’s trembling but it’s also the first time that both of them are this sober to see each other up close, and Hyunjae can’t help but notice how the other was only slightly taller than him.

“Hyunjae, would you like to go out with me?”  
“You _actually_ like me?”

At this point, Hyunjae doesn’t know what to do. He’s frozen stiff, standing against Juyeon and somehow already, Juyeon’s arms are already touching his back, rubbing soft circles on his skin and it immediately soothes him. It’s like magic, the way the other just knows how to touch certain spots that get Hyunjae out of his tense random phases that Hyunjae doesn’t even realize that the other’s maneuvered them so that they’ve back on a chair again with Hyunjae sitting on Juyeon’s lap again. Except this time, it’s the third time and the third time is always a charm.

“ _So?_ ” Juyeon’s hopefully face looks back at him and Hyunjae thinks that he really doesn’t have a choice. It’s the position that they’ve been at for the last few meetings and here they were again. Hyunjae wants to close his eyes, except this was real. He was sitting on the other’s lap and Juyeon was definitely sober this time and Juyeon liked him, of all people out there that liked him, Juyeon was confessing to him.

“ _I like you too._ ”

The words come mumbling out of his mouth but it’s enough. Juyeon hears it and he lets out a bright beam before he wraps his arms around Hyunjae’s waist pulling the other closer.

“Can we kiss?”

Yes, Hyunjae wants a kiss, he would like to and he does. His careful hands find his way onto Juyeon’s face as the other smiles at him and when Hyunjae leans in, Juyeon meets him halfway. Their mouths move in sync and Hyunjae find himself melting once more, like the way he felt when he was on the other’s lap the last two times. Juyeon’s hands continue to touch him from his thighs, to his waist and back and it’s too soon when Hyunjae finds his hips moving closer to the other’s crotch as he’s too into the moment. Juyeon bites down on his lip and Hyunjae gives out a small cry from the impact.

“Let’s take this slow?” Juyeon’s looking at him sincerely and Hyunjae agrees. He thinks he would like to take it slow too.

\-----------

(A/N: BONUS: Third time's a charm, but a fourth one is always nice. ;) This part will be rated so if you’re not of age to read that, or am not comfortable with that, this is the end! Thank you for reading! But if you want to read more, here it is).

It’s not even a few weeks when Hyunjae finds himself sitting back on Juyeon’s lap facing the other. He doesn’t know what it is, how the situation ends up that way, but after he and Juyeon started dating, their relationship has progressed relatively fast. It comes quite easily when their personalities seem to understand each other so well and how Juyeon is so open and loving to him. The other spoils him whenever they have the time, and through sweet messages and texts, they’ve finally reached the point of sexual tension.

“Baby,” Juyeon’s breathless as he asks after their brief make-out session. This time though, they’re in Juyeon’s room and there’s nobody else in his own apartment.

“Yea?”

Hyunjae tries not to laugh at how affected the other is. For fun or rather for the sake of it, Hyunjae had rutted or dry-humped into Juyeon’s crotch earlier, while they were kissing and now, Juyeon’s sporting a terribly huge hard-on.

“Don’t play games now. You’re not going to win.” If the other’s voice meant for a warning, Hyunjae continues with what he’s doing. It’s been a while since he’s masturbated too and honestly, Hyunjae thinks that he wouldn’t mind if he lets Juyeon finally ruin him. It’s been all that he’s been thinking about these days. Yes, he enjoyed their sweet moments and how kind the other was to him, but Hyunjae wanted more. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Hyunjae hums positively. His hand goes to touch the other’s stiff crotch as Juyeon’s large hands are cupping his ass. His delicate fingers gently go for a rub and Hyunjae watches for a reaction from the other. This was so fun to play, to see how much the other endured before the other scolds him and changes the situation.

“Oh, what’s this? It’s stiff as a rock.”

Hyunjae’s nonchalant expression is nothing like what he does as he continues to tease. It doesn’t take long for his finger to finally reaches for the button of Juyeon’s denim jeans and Juyeon lets out a groan when he pops open the button .

“Want me to suck you off?”

Hyunjae watches as Juyeon nods. Hyunjae drops down from Juyeon’s lap to the floor as he kneels in front of the other. He unzips the rest of the pants and tugs the he denim and the other’s boxers off him just so there’s enough room. The other’s cock is strained as it reaches close to his stomach and Hyunjae grabs at it carefully. The length and the girth are more than what Hyunjae can hold with his slim fingers and the sight of that comparison has Juyeon in awe.

Hyunjae gives the other a couple tugs before he leans in for a taste. He tongue gently licking the tip before he opens his mouth. Hyunjae looks at Juyeon with his long lashes and does he look so pretty. The sight Juyeon sees with Hyunjae on his knees as one hand’s holding onto his cock and the other on his legs as Hyunjae shoves his dick down his throat. It tastes good and Hyunjae, doesn’t have gag reflex. Juyeon watches as the other bottoms out on his dick and Juyeon resists the urge to thrust into the other’s mouth. It was their first time doing this, he didn’t know what Hyunjae’s boundaries were.

“You’re taking me so well.” Juyeon grabs at Hyunjae’s soft brown locks as the other continues to deep-throat him. There’s something so attractive in the way Hyunjae’s eyes tear up a little and how rough the other sounds when he lets out a gasp after a while. Juyeon knows he’s going to cum soon. The other had been pleasing him so much and so fast that Juyeon swears he’s not going to last.

“Let me ride you. I want you to cum in me.”

Hyunjae quickly unbuttons his white trousers letting them fall onto the floor before he walks over to Juyeon who’s still sitting on the swivel chair. He’s about to sink himself down onto the other when Juyeon stops him.

“Wait, let me prep you.”

Hyunjae feels Juyeon’s long digits sliding into his hole and he lets out a moan. He’s fingered himself this morning, but nothing had prepared him for the length of the other’s hand, that was only a few centimetres longer. The prepping though, doesn’t take long. Juyeon easily transitions from two to three fingers before he has Hyunjae moaning for more and Juyeon’s still unsure if Hyunjae would get hurt. The other was clenching around his fingers and the amount of scissoring Juyeon was giving, had Hyunjae letting out the prettiest sounds, it rivalled the soft moans the other would give out when they were kissing.

“Baby, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Juyeon looks at Hyunjae carefully. If they were to do this, he didn’t want the other to experience pain.

But Hyunjae can’t wait. It’s been too long since he’s had something in him, and Juyeon’s hard-on had made him so aroused. His own cock was already leaking pre-cum and Hyunjae wanted more so that he could get his release. Juyeon, was all that was left to satisfy him, and Hyunjae wanted something else more than the other’s nice fingers. The other didn't expect Hyunjae to wait _forever_ , did he? Earlier, Hyunjae knew that everyone wanted dibs on Juyeon but now that his boyfriend was no longer single, he definitely wanted to jump on the other.It just happened to be today.

“Just put it in me. I could do with some stretching.”

Hyunjae adjusts his position so that he’s right on top of Juyeon’s cock and then he sinks down. It penetrates him and opens him even wider than Juyeon’s fingers and he could feel the burn all over. But it’s a sweet pain and Hyunjae likes it this way as he bottoms all the way down with Juyeon’s supportive words and hands behind his back before Hyunjae ruts down once more. The other’s cock was stretching him out just the way he liked it and the feeling made him delirious. He swivels his hips as he gets used to the other in him before he brings his body up again before slamming it down once more. It feels nice, having Juyeon with and in him and Hyunjae can’t believe it.

“ _Kiss me please_.”

Hyunjae pleas are met with soft kisses as Juyeon cradles him. The space between the kisses are filled with moans as Juyeon’s dick finds his sweet spot and Hyunjae could feel himself bursting anytime soon. The other’s hands carefully holds onto his waist as Hyunjae continues to fulfill his needs of being penetrated. The once pain becomes pleasure and Hyunjae’s voice feels weak with all the embarrassing sounds he’s making, but it doesn’t matter when he’s feeling this good.

“Shit-uhhh, I’m going to cum!”

It’s Hyunjae who shouts it but its Juyeon first, who spills into him and Hyunjae could feel all the wetness inside of him. The semen that fills his hole that it comes out of him dripping when Juyeon pulls out before slamming it back in. Hyunjae’s so close, he only needs a little more before he could get his release too. One of Juyeon’s hand goes to play with his nipple as the other reaches for his cock and it’s the new sensation that drives Hyunjae overboard. The other’s thrust in him is the last spark when Hyunjae feels himself shooting out his own release onto Juyeon’s white shirt.

But that doesn’t matter when Juyeon doesn’t seem to mind and pulls him in for another sweet kiss.

“That was so nice. It was perfect.” Hyunjae clutches onto the other’s shirt as he leans forward. He doesn’t have the energy to move anymore. He’s fucked out and tired and wants to take a nap on Juyeon’s lap. Juyeon gives him more sweet kisses as he moves them both onto the bed so that the other’s got a surface to lay on, and a position easier for Juyeon to clean him.

“You’re so gorgeous, I can’t get enough of you.” Hyunjae gives a tired laugh from the compliment. For the amount of times they’ve met and kissed, the other was way too pleased with him when he hasn’t even done anything. But then if it hadn’t been for the chair, Hyunjae perhaps wouldn’t have had the opportunity to meet Juyeon, to kiss each other, and much less, end up where they are now.

“So me on chairs huh?” Juyeon looks at him with glee and Hyunjae tries to hide his face. These things were definitely just a coincidence. 


End file.
